starting over
by Summer Breeze
Summary: Vegeta wanted nothing more than forget his childhood and start over. Everyone told him ?change is hard? but for him change was a different set of people to make his life a worst hell than it already was.


I don't own anything.  
  
Starting over  
  
Chapter 1  
  
His head leaned against the small circular window. His hollow eyes watched the wisps of cloud pass beneath him. During the last part of his short life Vegeta lived through some things no one was supposed to live through. His body shifted at the annoying noise of the pilot. Vegeta already knew that they where close to the city because the plane flew over buildings instead of barren ocean water. He glanced at his small bag of belongings underneath him. Everything else he had left behind in order to start a new life with a clean slate. Vegeta wanted nothing more than forget his childhood and start over. Everyone told him "change is hard" but for him change was a different set of people to make his life a worst hell than it already was.  
  
The man next to him shifted to get up and exit the plane. "He probably has a family and a bitch ready for his return at his tiny little shitty humble home." Vegeta critiqued the man silently; he had analyzed the man during the 2 hour plane ride. Vegeta had this special ability to analyze people. Overtime Vegeta could see through most everyone, the rest just took more time or a crack in their shell. But Vegeta's real talent was fighting. Nothing could keep him from his karate gloves for long. That might even be the reason why Vegeta did not commit suicide when he had the chance. He thought that if he trains harder and he could become the best.  
  
Vegeta waited for everyone to exit so he could leave the plane without being pushed through. Vegeta hated to be touched. The only person he allowed was his brother Katsu and he was gone. Everything else felt like fire burning his skin because his memories of soft touches where overcome with grief and agony. Vegeta was alone. He told no one about his past afraid of being rejected. The other part of it was that Vegeta hated people having pity on him, more than that he hated having pity on himself.  
  
As he exited the plane he felt the fresh ocean air brush against him. West city looked so much different than Tokyo. Tokyo was full of criminals, thieves and homeless bums anyone could see that the city had a cold heart. But this one felt better.He through his bag over his shoulder and entered the lobby of the humble airport. When he entered the complex the saw a sign held by a chauffer which read OUJI VEGETA. He walked up to the chauffer who to him seemed like nothing but a bum with a driver's license. The ride was quick and prepaid by the Sons who Vegeta was to live with. Son Bardock was the man who had been Vegeta's father's best friend throughout his life.  
  
Vegeta strolled to the front porch of the Son's large house which was over shadowed by an enormous Capsule Corp. Vegeta knock three times on the door. No one seemed to be home, but suddenly a crash was heard then the clattering of plates. "Oh no please don't make these simpletons klutzes too." Vegeta begged. The door opened and out stepped a tall man with a large yellow stain tarnishing a decent white shirt.  
  
"Well hello Vegeta. We didn't think you would be here in a couple hours." Bardock tried to make an excuse for not being ready. "Ah, you can call me Mr. Son if you like."  
  
"I'm exactly on time" Vegeta said impatiently. "No need for excuses Bardock."  
  
"Hey, Bulma why don't you go to bed now, school day tomorrow." Mrs. Briefs said caringly to her daughter through a closed door. "Sure Mom I just want to finish this last sentence." Bulma replied. Bulma finished that last sentence and put her books underneath her bed and glanced at her clock which read 10:30. Next to the clock was a picture of her and Yamcha who had recently broke up with her for a slut. They had been together for so long, long enough so that Bulma was blinded to how she felt instead she just stayed with what she felt was normal. She quickly flipped the picture around so she didn't have to look at the painful memory. Bulma sighed and glance out her window to the Son's house. The whole house was dark except one room. The Sons, especially Goku went to bed very early, maybe that is why they always are happy and energetic in the mornings. She got up from her bed which she had been working on and ventured to her window. She thought at first Goku was dancing in the room but when she focused more she realized it wasn't. Another boy with spiky black hair was in the room. He had gloves on and was performing martial arts moves. He was good she had to admit. When he finally turned around so he was facing her, her heart skipped a beat he was gorgeous. His dark eyes, sharp nose, high check bones and beautifully sculpted body made her melt.  
  
But when their eyes met her checks felt like they where on fire. "o kami, he didn't just look at me in my pajamas." She quickly turned and ran into her bed and hoped that he didn't notice how long she had been looking at him. She covered her head with the sheets hoping she would wake up and realize that the cute boy at he Son's wasn't real. But instead she just fell asleep.  
  
The next day at school she made her way to her locker hastily trying not to get in the way of perverted boys eyes. She was not the most popular girl in the school because she was too much of a nerd, but she was by no means unpopular either. All the boys in Orange Star High definitely didn't think she was ugly; she just wasn't a slut like the other girls. Bulma was proud that she was still a virgin at 17.  
  
"Hey Bulma guess what!" Goku called out to her. "This guy named Vegeta is staying at my house."  
  
"Cool I guess, is he like your new best friend now or something." Bulma said trying to sound like she didn't already know.  
  
"No Bulma you will always be my best bud." Goku grinned "I just thought you might want to meet him"  
  
"Yea sure do you know what classes he is taking?" Bulma said in order to find out if she would get to she him or Vegeta in class.  
  
"Hey B we are gonna be late! I gotta go!" with that Goku sprinted down the hall going to his elementary math class. Son Goku had never been very smart, well actually he really wasn't ever smart. But everyone loved him because he was the best at football and had a girl like Chi Chi as his girlfriend. Chi Chi had been Bulma's best girl friends since forever. Bulma was extremely smart and witty. There was no one she couldn't out wit. She also had a big mouth that couldn't keep a secret even if she was paid to.  
  
Her locker was very close to her first period class. Bulma strolled to her first class AP chemistry. As soon as she entered her class her heart fell as she realized that he wasn't in there. But she did see that worm Yamcha flirting with another girl. She sighed as she trudged all the way to the back of the class to her desk. She watched the clock tick slowly to the time when class started. When the bell rang her gaze shifted to her teacher. When the teacher started to talk all Bulma could hear was what she was thinking on the inside. "Why did he break up with me? I am so much better than those sluts. Maybe he did flirt with those kinds of girls behind my back. But he seemed nice and cute at first. Near the end I thought that he was the one that I could lose myself to." She let her mind wander for another few minutes on what she and Yamcha could have been.  
  
Her daydreams where broken by an announcement by the teacher. "Today we have a new student Vegeta Ouji." Her gaze shifted from the teacher to Vegeta standing next to her. "Vegeta, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"  
  
"I don't really want to but I moved from Tokyo to here last night." His voice sounded hollow and bored.  
  
"Well what do you like to do on your spare time?" She asked in her usual mousy voice.  
  
"Karate." He announced huskily. When he said his answer he looked at Bulma.  
  
"She was the girl that I saw last night while I was practicing. She has the most captivating eyes I have ever seen and her hair if she didn't wear it up would just. she is just some stupid girl with boobs who am I trying to fool. All I see in her is a protected little girl to afraid to look outside the walls of her protected world." Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Well Vegeta why don't you sit in the back there next to Ms. Briefs." The mousy teacher suggested.  
  
Vegeta strutted down the isle between the desks to his destination. Every step he took the blush covering the girl's face grew darker and wider. Vegeta knew that he might be dead on the inside but he certainly didn't look it on the outside. She looked she could fry and egg on her face. During class Vegeta could barely concentrate he kept looking at the girl. Right before class was about to end she said something. "You know I might have looked really stupid last night perving in my pajamas okay. But if you really want to know what I was doing I wasn't just perving out, I was seeing what the hell was going out in Goku's house. So don't get the wrong impression about me."  
  
"Don't worry its okay to look at men such as me because I don't just give myself to girls like you." Vegeta arrogantly snapped back.  
  
"Girl! Girl! I'll have you know that I am one of the most beautiful women on the planet Mr. Ouji!" Bulma defended. "And do you have any idea who I am? I am Bulma Briefs the next president of Capsule Corp."  
  
"Well Bulma you are not the only person who has a wealthy family. My father." He stopped himself before he could rekindle old painful memories.  
  
Bing! The class bell went off. 


End file.
